The New Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom
by HeartFeltDesire
Summary: After Bowser gets tired of trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario decides to take a vacation. He had no idea that upon his return, he would find his beloved home in a sad, dismal state, ruled by a tyrant far more evil than Bowser could ever be.
1. Home sweet home

Premise

After many years of struggling with his mortal enemy, Bowser, it appeared that Mario had finally won. Bowser had completely subsided from attempting to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom, and admitted defeat. Mario, feeling that his duties had been fulfilled, decided to take a vacation to a far away land. Little did he know, his months of separation from his homeland would bring chaos.

Upon his return, he discovered his beloved home in ruins. All of the creatures in sight were miserable, and appeared drained of all of their energy. Houses and castles were left practically inhabitable, with the exception of one. This one castle stood off in the distance like a plateau in the desert. It was very dark and menacing, emitting a terribly dark mist that spread throughout all of what was left of the Mushroom Kingdom.

**Chapter 1: Home sweet home**

_Mario is speechless at the sight before him. He immediately calls to a nearby toad, who was heaving a large cement block across the decrepit field, alongside several others._

**MARIO: **Excuse a'me..what's a'goin on here?

_The toad immediately recognizes Mario's accent and drops the cement block, causing a domino-like effect, knocking down the toads around him._

**TOAD CITIZEN** **1: **MARIO! MARIO IS BACK!

_After recovering from the spill, all the other toads turn to face their old hero. Even as tired as they were, they found the energy to jump for joy and surround Mario like moths to a light bulb in the black of night._

**TOAD CITIZEN 1:** You're back! We can finally have hope again.

**MARIO: **Why? Who did this!

**TOAD CITIZEN 1:** He's called the Lizard King. We don't know where he came from, but he is so powerful. He makes us do such tiring tasks for his own benefit, and we can't do anything about it!

**MARIO: **That's a' terrible! What about Luigi? Where is he? Or Peach? I must a' find them!

**TOAD CITIZEN 2:** They're in his castle over there...*points to the dark castle in the distance*. The evil Lizard King is keeping them hostage. He knew that you would return and try to defeat him.

**MARIO:** That **BLEEP**!

_All of the toads cover their mouths in shock._

**MARIO: **Ehh I'm a' sorry about that. What is this _Lizard King_...is he a Koopa?

**TOAD CITIZEN 3:** We don't really know what he is. He looks like a human, but also like a Koopa. Like a human with lizardy features.

**MARIO:** Lizardy?

_The toad shrugs_

**MARIO: **Don't a' worry. I'm a'gonna get to that castle and set things straight. Why are you all carrying those blocks?

**TOAD CITIZEN 1:** The Lizard King orders us to chisel these blocks out of rock and carry them over to his kingdom. As you can see, he's used up most of the usable rock around, which is why we have to cover such a great distance.

**MARIO: **That 'a place must'a be huge!

**TOAD CITIZEN 2: **It is. He just wants to use all of the resources around to build his own giant kingdom, and eventually contain everyone within it. We can't do anything about it or else we'll be killed.

**TOAD CITIZEN 3: **Please help us Mario. You're our only hope.

**MARIO:** You can put those blocks down for good. Leave this'a to me!

_Mario wastes no time in sprinting towards the dark castle, which is an inconceivable distance away._

_Meanwhile, in the Lizard King's Kingdom..._

_The Lizard King sits in his throne._

**Lizard King: **HURRY UP YOU WORTHLESS MUSHROOMS! I'm hungry, and I shouldn't have to wait for my meal!

_He rises, threatening the poor toads with a dark scepter as they carry what appears to be a rather heavy platter above their heads. He stands at almost seven feet tall, and appears mostly humanoid with a muscular body, but also has a reptilian tail. His skin itself is a pale-green color, but he is covered from his neck down with a very tight-fitting suit, almost like a second skin, that gives the appearance scales, in order to appear more reptile-like. A black cape dangles off of his broad shoulders, just barely reaching the ground. His eyes glow with a slight tint of red, as if he is always in a state of anger, and a golden crown rests on his head, surrounded by two small, devilish horns._

_Peach and Luigi sit in separate cages to the left and right of him._

**PEACH: **You evil menace! Cruelty like this will not go unnoticed!

_The Lizard King hisses as he glares at the princess._

**Lizard King: **I would suggest that you quiet down before I shut you up myself.

_The toads finally reach the large table sitting in front of the Lizard King, and place the platter in the center. They then slowly remove the cover, allowing all of the scents to escape from what was underneath, as the Lizard King breaths in through his nose in excitement._

**LUIGI:** I don't a' think I can bare to watch'a anymore of this...

_Peach and Luigi cover their eyes as the Lizard King begins to feast on the dead, roasted Toad that is laid out before him._

**Chapter 2: Old enemies become new allies**

_Mario continues across the wasteland, passing various groups of miserable toads, goombas, and koopas along the way, all carrying blocks of stone to the kingdom. They all cheer upon the sight of Mario, but he knows he has no time to stop. In the distance he spots a rather husky looking creature, carrying a larger block than the others. As he gets closer, he begins to see horns on the creature's head and back, and immediately realizes who it is._

**MARIO:** Bowser!

_He catches his breath._

**MARIO:** Stop, Bowser!

_Bowser turns his head to see Mario running towards him. He drops the block to the ground._

**BOWSER:** Well, look who it is. Do you see what your precious land has come to? This wouldn't have happened if you let me take over.

_Mario rolls his eyes_

**MARIO:** Now isn't the time! What are you doing here? Is this'a..._Lizard King_ more powerful than you?

**BOWSER: **He is more powerful than anything I've ever seen. I was the first to approach him after he arrived, and all he did was raise his scepter at me. There was a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, I was buried eight feet into the rock wall of a mountain that was practically a mile behind where I was first standing. Now I'm being forced to help build his fortress like all these other pathetic citizens.

**MARIO: **Where did he come from? I heard he's a' half koopa and half human.

**BOWSER:** I don't know. I've never seen anything like him before. He looks pretty stupid actually, with his fake scale-skin suit and whatnot. All I know is I would do whatever it takes to grind that koopa wanna-be into mush.

_There is a small pause as Mario and Bowser glare at each other._

**MARIO: **I guess this a' means we're kind of on the same 'a side...

_Bowser cringes at the thought._

**BOWSER:** Listen. I don't like you. I never have, and I never will. But...I have to admit, you've overcome everything I've ever thrown at you. So I guess...if you're already on your way and all...that I could come with you. No matter how much I would love to hear that you have been disposed of, I would rather destroy that Lizard King.

_Mario is unsure whether or not to take Bowser's words as a compliment, but is willing to accept his offer._ _Together they slowly and silently continue on towards the kingdom in exhaustion. Finally, they reach the main gates._

_Two koopas stand in two separate windows on either side of the main entrance._

**KOOPA GUARD 1: **Where are you're respective blocks? You cannot re-enter unless you have returned with what the great King has ordered.

**KOOPA GUARD 2:** Wait a minute...

_He rubs his eyes_

**KOOPA GUARD 2:** Don't you realize who that is? It's that Mario guy! Bowser! What are you doing with him?

**BOWSER: **I know this is pathetic...but if anyone can defeat the evil King, Mario can. I don't want to hear ANYTHING about us being allies. Now let us in before I crack your own shell over your head. Just because that idiotic King has taken over all of the Mushroom Kingdom, doesn't mean I don't still have my power over you!

_The two guards look at each other, thrilled at the chance of getting rid of the evil Lizard King. Even though they know the chances of success are slim, they decide to open the gates._

**KOOPA GUARD 1:** The Lizard King will kill us in a second if he finds out what we just did...but honestly...I wouldn't mind that compared to this terrible excuse for a life.

**KOOPA GUARD 2:** Good luck you two, but we don't expect to see you again.

_Mario and Bowser enter the dark Kingdom._


	2. Old enemies become new allies

**Chapter 2: Old enemies become new allies**

_Mario continues across the wasteland, passing various groups of miserable toads, goombas, and koopas along the way, all carrying blocks of stone to the kingdom. They all cheer upon the sight of Mario, but he knows he has no time to stop. In the distance he spots a rather husky looking creature, carrying a larger block than the others. As he gets closer, he begins to see horns on the creature's head and back, and immediately realizes who it is._

**MARIO:** Bowser!

_He catches his breath._

**MARIO:** Stop, Bowser!

_Bowser turns his head to see Mario running towards him. He drops the block to the ground._

**BOWSER:** Well, look who it is. Do you see what your precious land has come to? This wouldn't have happened if you let me take over.

_Mario rolls his eyes_

**MARIO:** Now isn't the time! What are you doing here? Is this'a..._Lizard King_ more powerful than you?

**BOWSER: **He is more powerful than anything I've ever seen. I was the first to approach him after he arrived, and all he did was raise his scepter at me. There was a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, I was buried eight feet into the rock wall of a mountain that was practically a mile behind where I was first standing. Now I'm being forced to help build his fortress like all these other pathetic citizens.

**MARIO: **Where did he come from? I heard he's a' half koopa and half human.

**BOWSER:** I don't know. I've never seen anything like him before. He looks pretty stupid actually, with his fake scale-skin suit and whatnot. All I know is I would do whatever it takes to grind that koopa wanna-be into mush.

_There is a small pause as Mario and Bowser glare at each other._

**MARIO: **I guess this a' means we're kind of on the same 'a side...

_Bowser cringes at the thought._

**BOWSER:** Listen. I don't like you. I never have, and I never will. But...I have to admit, you've overcome everything I've ever thrown at you. So I guess...if you're already on your way and all...that I could come with you. No matter how much I would love to hear that you have been disposed of, I would rather destroy that Lizard King.

_Mario is unsure whether or not to take Bowser's words as a compliment, but is willing to accept his offer._ _Together they slowly and silently continue on towards the kingdom in exhaustion. Finally, they reach the main gates._

_Two koopas stand in two separate windows on either side of the main entrance._

**KOOPA GUARD 1: **Where are you're respective blocks? You cannot re-enter unless you have returned with what the great King has ordered.

**KOOPA GUARD 2:** Wait a minute...

_He rubs his eyes_

**KOOPA GUARD 2:** Don't you realize who that is? It's that Mario guy! Bowser! What are you doing with him?

**BOWSER: **I know this is pathetic...but if anyone can defeat the evil King, Mario can. I don't want to hear ANYTHING about us being allies. Now let us in before I crack your own shell over your head. Just because that idiotic King has taken over all of the Mushroom Kingdom, doesn't mean I don't still have my power over you!

_The two guards look at each other, thrilled at the chance of getting rid of the evil Lizard King. Even though they know the chances of success are slim, they decide to open the gates._

**KOOPA GUARD 1:** The Lizard King will kill us in a second if he finds out what we just did...but honestly...I wouldn't mind that compared to this terrible excuse for a life.

**KOOPA GUARD 2:** Good luck you two, but we don't expect to see you again.

_Mario and Bowser enter the dark Kingdom._


	3. The Dark City

**Chapter 3: The Dark City**

_After sneaking through a few dark hallways, they arrive at the center of the castle. Mario is at once intimidated, appalled, and saddened by what he sees before him. What appeared to be a giant castle on the outside actually contained an entire city within. The buildings contained hundreds of toads, goombas, and koopas, all packed into tiny cells. The only creatures that could be seen outside of their cells were bound by a ball and chain, preventing them from running away._

**MARIO: **This is a' terrible!

_Mario notices one group of toads being led by koopas in one direction, while another group is being led towards a dark corridor._

**MARIO: **Where are all those toads a' going?

**BOWSER:** That group over there is being led outside. They have been selected to retrieve more blocks to continue the construction of this city. That group over there...

_He points to the group heading down the dark corridor._

**BOWSER:** ...have been selected to be future meals of that stupid King. They will be forced to wait in their own personal cells, in silence...only to be killed and eaten.

_Mario is speechless._

**BOWSER: **I know. Even _I_ think that's a bit over the top.

_Just then, Bowser spots two koopa guards not too far away, and quickly grabs Mario and runs to a nearby hallway._

**MARIO: **But 'a why do you have to hide from these koopas? I thought they were your minions!

**BOWSER:** They were, but now they are under the rule of the Lizard King. Some of them are treated like toads, and some were chosen to work for him personally. As long as he is in power, they will do whatever he says, even if it means seizing me. I could easily handle them, but all it takes is one to report back to the Lizard King, and I'm as good as dead.

**MARIO: **Not just you...me too!

**BOWSER: **Yeah...whatever.

_They slowly work their way through the dark corridors, with Bowser leading Mario through it's maze-like layout._

**MARIO: **You sure know your way around here.

**BOWSER: **I've snuck around here a few times...I'll show you the spot where I spy on the King.

_Bowser grabs Mario and lifts him up into a small crawlspace in the ceiling, then climbs up by himself._

**BOWSER:** This is the air tunnel for the furnace that provides fuel to heat this place for the King's comfort. It's powered by toads...if you hadn't guessed already.

**MARIO: **HE BURNS TOADS FOR –

_Bowser cuts him off._

**BOWSER: **Listen, every few minutes fire bursts through this passageway at thousands of degrees. If we don't hurry up, we're toast. Now GO!

_He shoves Mario forward, and they quickly approach a nearby exit. Soon they feel an intense heat._

**BOWSER: **That's the fire! It's coming! Hurry up you stupid plumber, cause I'm not dying in here with you!

_Mario claws his way to the exit, and thrusts his body through, into another dark crawlspace. Bowser follows right behind him, but has some trouble fitting through the opening. Mario pulls him out just as the flames rip through the air duct, singeing Bowser's feet._

**BOWSER: **YEEEOOOWWWW!!! **BLEEP** **BLEEP** #$!$2 !$#!$!%&%^$.

**MARIO: **Oh quiet you big 'a baby.

_Bowser gives him an evil glare that quickly turns into one of pain as he holds on to his feet. Eventually he continues, squeezing by Mario._

**BOWSER:** Follow me...

_They continue on through the hidden passage, crawling for what felt like hours, until they reached another small opening. This opening, however, poured light into the crawlspace._

_Bowser whispers..._

**BOWSER: **This is it. Now keep quiet and look through this opening.

_Bowser moves aside, and Mario peers through the screened opening to the large room below. The evil Lizard King sits triumphantly in his throne, taunting Peach and Luigi._

**LIZARD KING:** You know, Peach. You don't have to stay in that cage forever. Just accept me as your husband and we will rule over this Kingdom together.

_He gives her a suggestive smile._

**PEACH:** UGH! Never! I wouldn't marry you even if I was faced with death!

**LUIGI: **Be careful with a' what you a' say Peach!

**LIZARD KING:** Yes, for once listen to that worthless green-clothed idiot. I could throw you in the furnace right now. You'd keep me warm for a little while.

_He grins evilly._

**LIZARD KING: **However, it is only a matter of time until Mario...that pathetic excuse for a man...shows up to try and save you. I think that would be the best time to do it...so he can watch.

_Mario gasps quietly._

_The Lizard King stands up and walks over to Peach's cage._

**LIZARD KING: **Although...it's been a long time. Maybe he's abandoned you all? HAH! Some hero he is. Maybe I shouldn't wait for him...

_He shoves the cage to intimidate Peach._

**LUIGI: **HEY! S-s-stop....d-don't a' h-h-h-hurt her!

_The Lizard King slowly walks over to Luigi's cage._

**LIZARD KING: **What was that you worthless pile of flesh?

_He shoves his hand into the cage, grabbing Luigi by the neck. He then raises his scepter, preparing to unleash it's fury. At that moment, Mario can't help but gasp loudly. The Lizard King stops..._

**LIZARD KING: **Did you hear that?

_He quickly glares around the room._

**LIZARD KING: **I think we may have a visitor...


	4. How to make an entrance

**Chapter 4: How to make an entrance**

_Bowser whispers harshly..._

**BOWSER:** You idiot!

_Bowser shoves Mario away from the opening, further down the passageway._

**BOWSER: **We have to get moving!

_Hearing the clatter in the corner of the ceiling, the Lizard King raises his scepter._

**LIZARD KING: **Hahahaha! Come out, come out wherever you are!

_He zaps the ceiling, opening a gaping hole where Mario and Bowser once resided._

**MARIO: **This is a' bad! Where do we go now genius?

**BOWSER: **Just shut up and keep crawling! If you slow down we're gonna get zapped to bits!

_The Lizard King continues to track the noise he hears, zapping the ceiling every few seconds._

**LIZARD KING:** HAHAHA keep it up! I can do this all day! I'll just get a couple of toads to patch this up when we're all done!

_By now, Luigi and Peach are in feedle position in their cages, covering their ears._

**PEACH: **STOP IT! You monster! STOP!

_The Lizard King continues blasting the ceiling, narrowly missing the duo each time. Eventually, he has them trapped between two holes in the air duct._

**MARIO: **There's a' nowhere to go!

_The section of ceiling they are in begins to rattle._

**BOWSER:** Oh...wonderful.

_At that instant, the portion of the air duct they were stuck in caves in like a wet piece of paper-towel. With a loud crash, they both splat onto the floor below...with wooden and metal shards collapsing all around them from the ceiling._

_They both lie on the ground face down, then Mario says unenthusiastically..._

**MARIO: **L-l-let's....a' go.......

_Luigi and Peach look up and gasp. The evil King glares with a look of excitement and curiosity._

**LIZARD KING:** Well...well...well. What do we have here? The hero has finally come for his princess, and he brought his dumb, over sized pet with him.

_Bowser mumbles something, but it can't be heard as he is still lying face down under the rubble._

**LUIGI AND PEACH: **MARIO!

**PEACH: **And...Bowser?

_The Lizard King walks over slowly, then uses his tail to whip Mario, causing him to flip face-up._

**LIZARD KING: **It's about time...hero.

_He grabs Mario and throws him next to Peach and Luigi._

**LIZARD KING: **Why don't you reunite yourself with your little friends?

**LUIGI:** Mario! Please save us! I'm 'a hungry!

_Peach glares at Luigi for a second._

**PEACH: **You don't know how happy I am to see you. This is the most vile, evil creature I have ever seen. You have to do something!

_Mario is still a little dazed from the fall._

**MARIO: **Don't...don't 'a worry guys! I got this!

_He gathers up his strength then leaps high into the air. He soars over to the evil tyrant and lands on his head, then bounces off, doing a mid-air somersault and landing on the floor nearby. The Lizard King simply shakes his head and laughs._

**MARIO: **See! I'm 'a back!

_Mario quickly realizes that the King is still alive._

**MARIO: **Wha?? Why doesn't he go a' flat like everyone else a'!

_Peach smacks her hand to her head._

**PEACH: **We're doomed.

**LIZARD KING:** Muhahahahahaha! What was that? Is this how you fight your foes? Do yourself a favor and sit down. You're wasting your energy.

_Bowser begins to slowly rise up, but the Lizard King quickly uses his tail to smack him further into the ground._

**LIZARD KING: **Don't even try you pathetic koopa. I'll deal with you in a bit.

_He then walks over to Mario's caged friends._

**LIZARD KING: **I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Mario. I've heard the stories...about your years of heroism. Jumping across platforms, flattening your enemies, and saving this princess from that pathetic thing lying next to you. I waited for the right moment to show this place what real evil can do. Once I got word that you had fled for a "vacation", I knew it was time to make my move. Frankly, I thought you would be more powerful than you turned out to be after finally meeting you.

_He grins evilly._

**LIZARD KING: **Now what better way to prove my point, than to kill your brother and your true love...slowly...while you watch helplessly. Or maybe...I could just kill you in front of them, heh... Which would be more of a...tragedy?

_A sinking feeling overcame Mario as he realized the trouble he and his friends were in._


	5. Born to run

**Chapter 5: Born to run**

_The Lizard King effortlessly places Mario and Bowser into their own separate cages. Bowser still hasn't fully recovered, while Mario tries desperately to escape by bending the bars._

**LIZARD KING: **Go ahead, keep trying that, Mario. It's entertaining.

_He places the four cages next to each other then steps back, as if to admire a painting he had just finished._

**LIZARD KING: **I've never seen such a beautiful sight. So many options! I'll have to think this one through over a meal.

_He sits back down in his throne and summons his toad servants._

**LIZARD KING: **Bring me my dinner. Make sure he's a big one too.

_The toads mindlessly obey. Meanwhile, Luigi, Peach, Mario, and Bowser are left to talk amongst themselves as they await their fate._

**MARIO: **I'm 'a so sorry. I can't be a hero this 'a time.

**LUIGI: **It's okay, brother. You did what you could.

_Peach sits in the corner of her cage, quietly sobbing._

**PEACH: **It can't end this way. It can't. Don't give up, Mario...please.

_Mario sat speechless and clueless as to what to do next. Just then, his eyes lit up with an idea._

**MARIO: **Mushroom!

_Peach and Luigi quickly look at him, while Bowser appears to be unconscious._

**MARIO: **I still have a mushroom!

_He reaches into his pocket and takes out a small red mushroom. Quickly, he squeezes his body as far through the bars as he possibly can, and holds the mushroom towards his mouth._

**MARIO: **I hope 'a this works!

_He gobbles the mushroom down, and feels a burst of energy as his body begins to grow. It happens so rapidly that the bars bend out of the way. Now, with much more energy and also one third bigger than before, Mario is freed from his cage._

_Luigi and Peach can hardly contain their excitement, but try to remain quiet so they don't draw the attention of the Lizard King. Mario looks around the room to find the keys, and sees them dangling on a hook on the side of the King's throne._

_As the evil tyrant leans forward to begin enjoying his dinner, Mario ever-so-quietly crawls over to the throne from behind, and slowly slides the keys off of the hook. He then quietly returns to the cages, and fiddles with the keys to unlock them. Peach and Luigi hold their breath as Mario nervously tries every key on the key chain._

_Soon, Luigi's cage is unlocked, but as he finally finds the right key for Peach's cage, he fumbles a bit, causing the keys to rattle._

_The Lizard King chokes on his meal and rapidly turns around as Mario finally opens Peach's cage._

**MARIO: **RUN! IT'S 'A TIME TO RUN!!!

_At that instant, Peach and Luigi burst out of their cages, and all three of them fly past the evil King, straight towards the corridor leading back to the city._

**LUIGI: **What about Bowser?

**PEACH: **Forget him! There's no time for that jerk!

_The Lizard king rises and grabs his scepter._

**LIZARD KING: **NO YOU DON'T YOU RODENTS!

_He fires a burst of energy towards the trio as they run away, barely missing them, and causing them to fly even farther down the corridor. He prepares to charge up his next attack._

**LIZARD KING: **SEIZE THEM! KOOPAS! GET THOSE SCOUNDRELS!

_The trio rise up after recovering from their fall, and continue running as fast as they can. A group of koopas appear in front of them._

**PEACH: **Time to jump guys!

_Both Mario and Luigi quickly leap into the air, landing on two separate koopas, forcing them into their shells. As the next energy ball from the King's scepter crashes behind them, they kick the two shells forward, knocking out the remaining koopas, clearing the path to the city._

**MARIO:** There it is! Keep 'a going! Don't 'a stop!

_Just then, another energy ball begins hurdling towards them, and this time it is on target. While still running, Peach turns her head to see it heading straight for them._

**PEACH: **We're not gonna make it!

_Maniacal laughter can be heard from the evil King as he continues racing towards them, watching the energy ball make it's way down the corridor._

**LIZARD KING: **I won't miss this time!

_Mario, Luigi, and Peach reach the end of the corridor, which turns out to lead to the upper level of the city, which brings them to a high ledge looking down to the buildings below, which is barricaded by a fence. They come to a grinding stop._

**PEACH: **WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

_As the energy ball races towards them, Mario and Luigi quickly look at each other, give each other a quick head nod, turn around, grab Peach, and hoist themselves up above the fence, just as the energy ball comes crashing through._

_Right as the fence is torn to shreds, they leap off, flying over the edge, and all three of them begin soaring down to the city below, screaming the whole way._


	6. Mario's greatest challenge

**Chapter 6: Mario's greatest challenge**

_They hit the ground, tumbling in a way to break the fall, but are still knocked completely unconscious. After an unknown amount of time, Mario begins to wake up to the sound of muffled screaming. He finds himself, Luigi, and Peach tied to three separate poles in the ground, in front of the whole city._

_The Lizard King stands tall before them._

**LIZARD KING: **Good...you're awake. You three have caused me enough trouble. I tried to deal with you in private, but now you will all die in front of everyone in this city.

_All of the toads, koopas, and goombas trapped in the city look on in horror, knowing full well that they are about to see their only hope killed right before them. Mario tries to yell, but his screams are also muffled by the tape wrapped around his jaw._

**LIZARD KING: **I hope you don't mind...I got tired of all the screaming, and tired of all of your stupid voices.

_Meanwhile, back in the throne room, Bowser's hand can be seen sticking out of his cage...desperately reaching for the key chain that lies only a few feet away._

_Back in the city..._

**LIZARD KING:** Let's start with a little teaser, shall we?

_He grabs a nearby koopa, striking him in the head, causing him to sink into his shell. The other koopas cower in fear._

**LIZARD KING: **I'm sure you are familiar with these little guys, Mario. You used to jump on top of them, remember? Flying over them with ease. Well...now what are you gonna do? I'm standing five feet away from you, and I won't miss.

_He gives an evil grin, holding the shell up above his head, coiling his arm back in preparation to fire the shell directly at Mario. Everyone watches in terror as he throws the shell, sending it right into Mario's upper body. However, if the evil King knew that Mario was running off of mushroom power, he would have come up with a different idea._

_As the shell pierced Mario's skin, his body began to rapidly shrink back to it's normal size. As a result, the ropes that were bounding him to the pole instantly became too loose to hold him, and he slips out onto the ground. The evil Lizard King gasps, and stumbles for his scepter as Mario darts behind a nearby cell building, ripping off the tape over his mouth, and clutching his chest in pain._

**LIZARD KING: **GET BACK HERE! Why is it so **BLEEP**en hard to get rid of you!

_He sends an energy ball towards the cell building, and Mario quickly moves behind a new one. The energy bursts a hole into the side of the building, and all of the toads within started pouring out, one by one. They angrily leap onto the King as he fights them off with ease, stepping on them, and throwing them across the ground._

_Peach and Luigi watch helplessly as the toads are massacred._

**UNKNOWN VOICE: **Just give me one second...

_Peach turns her head to see Bowser undoing the knot to Luigi's rope. When he succeeds, he continues over to her, and frees her as well. They both remove the tape over their mouths._

**BOWSER: **Don't you dare thank me. I might vomit. Just run.

_All three of the flee and hide behind a nearby building. The Lizard King notices the empty poles, and stomps his tail angrily on the ground._

**LIZARD KING: **NO! NO NO NO!

_Mario sees Luigi hiding behind the building next to him, and he swiftly runs over without being seen._

**MARIO:** How did you 'a get out?

**LUIGI:** Bowser...he 'a saved us...

_Peach also darts her way over to their location._

**MARIO: **What is with that scepter? Why is it so 'a powerful?!

**PEACH: **Starpower. He absorbs a star's energy into it every day, and every day he uses it for power and dominance.

_The Lizard King walks through the cluster of cell buildings, shooting anything that he sees moving...including innocent toads._

**LIZARD KING: **I'll burn this whole place to the ground if it means I'll get rid of you...Mario.

_As the trio hears the king approach the building they are hiding behind, they look at each other...clueless as to what to do next. _

**MARIO: **I must 'a do this myself.

_Much to Peach and Luigi's protest, Mario prepares himself to step out into the open, ready to expose himself for a head-to-head confrontation with the evil tyrant that has killed so many before him._


	7. The new dawn

**Chapter 7: The new dawn**

_As Mario puts himself out in the open, the Lizard King stops in his tracks._

**MARIO: **If 'a you want to get rid of me 'a so bad...then do it!

_Immediately, the King blasts Mario with his scepter. Mario, at the last moment, jumps out of the way, wall jumping off of the building next to him, and landing on the roof of another.  
_  
**LIZARD KING: **Heh heh...so now you want to play games.

_He climbs the building with shocking agility, and hoists himself up to the top. To his surprise, Mario is no longer there. As he looks around for the little plumber, he is tackled from behind._

**LIZARD KING:** Agh! How did you...

**MARIO: **Keep 'a yourself away from my friends!

_Mario flips over the Lizard King's fallen body, and does an impressive running kick, which sends the King tumbling to the ground below. The Lizard King is shaken for a second, but stands tall again._

**LIZARD KING: **You little pest. Enough of this!

_He smashes the foundation of the building with his tail, sending it crashing to the ground, along with Mario, and all of the toads contained within it. Luckily, the toads survive the destruction, and are able to escape. Mario emerges from the rubble and laughs.  
_  
**MARIO: **Looks 'a like your city is falling apart!

_The evil King angrily leaps forward, crashing into Mario and pinning him to the ground._

**LIZARD KING: **You have made a fool of me for the last time!

_He lifts up Mario by his neck, and throws him onto a nearby wall. The impact leaves Mario stunned.  
_  
**LIZARD KING: **Goodbye, Mario!

_He raises his scepter, holding it in the air as it gathers as much energy as possible. Mario watches helplessly, as he struggles to stand. Soon, the scepter glows with a menacing red aura, and the Lizard King swipes his arm around, sending a burst of energy straight for Mario. The last thing Mario sees is the blinding light of the energy ball hurdling towards him, before he covers his eyes._

_An explosion rocks the city, and all goes quiet for a brief moment of time. Peach and Luigi gasp.  
_  
**PEACH:** Mario! You're okay!

_Mario opens his eyes, and to his surprise, he is completely okay. He quickly looks around to figure out what happened, spotting the cloud of smoke only a few feet away from him. The smoke clears, revealing the almost lifeless body of Bowser._

**MARIO: **Bowser! You 'a saved me!

_Bowser remains silent as he lays there in a quivering heap. The Lizard King is so shocked at what had just happened, that he just stands there in awe. Peach takes advantage of this moment, and leaps out from her hiding place.  
_  
**LUIGI: **What are you 'a doing!

**PEACH: **This is my chance!

_She darts towards the Lizard King, who is still amazed at what had just happened, and leaps through the air, pounding into his chest, causing him to drop his scepter. They both tumble to the ground.  
_  
**LUIGI: **Don't 'a worry I'll take care of it!

_Luigi runs up, grabs the scepter, and throws it hard against the nearby wall, causing it to smash in a brilliant explosion, burying it's shattered remains in a pile of rock.  
_  
**PEACH:** We could have used that you numb-skull!

**LUIGI:** Oh...uh...

**LIZARD KING:** NOOO! You idiots!

**PEACH: **Where is your power now, big guy?

_The Lizard King stands up, whips Peach and Luigi out of his way with his tail, knocking them into a nearby building, allowing more toads to escape. He then darts towards Mario, with a look of eternal rage emanating from his eyes ._

**LIZARD KING: **I still have my strength! I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU LIKE A BUG MARIO!

_Mario is still barely recovering from the Lizard King's previous attack. He prepares for the worst as the tyrant hurdles towards him. Just then, the King begins to slow down.  
_  
**LIZARD KING: **What is this?

_The toads that had escaped from the building begin piling on top of him, doing whatever they can to slow him down. Mario knew he only had a little time before the King would kill every one of those toads, and then he would be next. He looks around for something, some sort of inspiration, anything that would give him an advantage._

It was at that moment when he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes on. There, beneath the rubble near him, shined a yellow light. A light so heavenly and divine, that he was immediately overcome with hope and bravery. He knew exactly what it was.

Mario gathered up his strength and leaped over to the pile, ferociously digging through the rubble until he finally reached the source of the light. He lifts it up, basking at all of it's glory.

_It was a star. The star that had been released from the King's scepter once it was shattered. It's energy still radiated, letting Mario know what to do. He absorbs its energy. Knowing that he only has a short time, he rushes towards the evil Lizard King._

**MARIO:** Everybody out of 'a the way!

_The toads jump away from the King as he stands at full height once again, turning toward Mario just in time to see him leap through the air, heading straight for him._

As if time itself had slowed down, Peach, Luigi, the toads, koopas, goombas, and the evil King all get a clear view of Mario as he hurdles through the air. Heading straight for the King's chest, he thrusts out his arm, which is radiating with the power of the star, along with the rest of his body. The Lizard King has no time to react, as Mario pushes his hand into his chest, transferring an incredible amount of energy into his body, sending a yellow wave all the way across him.

_Mario lands, as the King holds his chest.  
_  
**LIZARD KING: **What...what was that?

_Mario turns to face his foe._

**MARIO: **That was 'a the power that you have 'a been using against these innocent creatures.

_The King's body begins to liquefy, starting from his chest, and spreading outward to the rest of him._

**LIZARD KING: **NO! What have you done to me?

_Everyone looks on as steam rises from his body, with green slime dripping onto the ground below him._

**LIZARD KING: **How can...how can I let...a pathetic little plumber like you...destroy me?  
_  
He tries to conceal his inevitable demise with his cape, covering his body with it as he slowly sinks to the ground. Mario, Peach, and Luigi gather around him, lowering their heads as he melts.  
_  
**LIZARD KING:** This can't happen to meeeeeeee......

_His voice gets higher in pitch as it trails off, and his cape lowers itself to the ground, with steam rising from all sides, and a sizzling sound spreading through the air. Soon, his voice is no longer heard, and the cape settles. The trio all look at each other.  
_  
**LUIGI: **Is...is he 'a gone?

_Mario bends down and lifts up the smoldering cape, revealing all that is left of the evil King. A large, rancid, green puddle bubbles on the ground. The underside of the cape drips with the same slimy goo, causing Mario to drop it in disgust. A crown rests in the center of the puddle. They all cover their mouths, and share a good, "Ewww" moment. Then they come to realize what had just happened._

**PEACH: **You...you did it Mario. You destroyed him! He's GONE!

_At that moment, the atmosphere of the city changed. Bright light filled the entire place, and all of the cells containing the creatures disappeared, freeing all of those contained within. Hundreds of toads, koopas, and goombas filled the center of the city, and a circle is quickly formed around the heroes and the evil King's remains._

_As they get a good look at the mess that was once the tyrant that had feared, the entire city erupted with celebration.  
_  
_As Mario is lifted into the air by a group of toads, he tries to get everyones attention._

**MARIO: **WAIT! Bowser! He saved me!

_Peach and Luigi stand next to Bowser, who is still lying on the ground, unresponsive. Mario jumps away from the toads and runs to where he is._

**MARIO: **Bowser! Wake up...please 'a wake up!

_At that moment, Peach got an idea._

**PEACH:** It makes sense now. The power of the star...it benefits the good, and destroys the evil. He was only able to harness it because he wasn't handling it directly!

**MARIO:** What are you 'a getting at? What does this 'a matter now?

**PEACH:** My point is...if Bowser has truly become good, he can be rejuvenated with the power of the star.

**LUIGI: **Where are we 'a gonna find that? That was 'a the only one around!

**PEACH:** Well...there is still one place that contains a little more of the power...if we're lucky.

_She glances over at the steaming puddle of goo, and gives a gulp of disgust. She approaches it, stares at it for a moment, then slowly dips her hand in it. Then she quickly runs over to Bowser's body.  
_  
**PEACH: **This better be worth it...

_She spreads the green slime on Bowser, and nothing happens for a few minutes as they all eagerly look on. Just then, it absorbs into him, and his eyes are filled with life. He slowly rises._

**BOWSER: **I...I'm okay...how...how did you save me?

**PEACH: **You don't want to know.

_Bowser walks over to the remains._

**BOWSER: **What...what happened here? Is this what I think it is?

**MARIO: **That's 'a what's left of the Lizard King.

_Bowser looks at it for a moment, then leans over and plucks the crown out of the puddle, and wipes it off.  
_  
**BOWSER:** I believe this belongs to you, Mario.

**MARIO: **No...it's yours. You deserve it.

**BOWSER: **Okay very well then.

_He puts the crown on and begins laughing maniacally._

**MARIO: **Um...on second thought!

_He snatches the crown from Bowser's head, as Bowser clears his throat._

**BOWSER:** Sorry...

_Mario places the crown on his head, as Peach looks at him...smiling._

**PEACH: **Good job...king.

**LUIGI:** You did it, brother!

_At that moment, the celebration continues. Word quickly spreads about the evil King's demise, and the city falls under the rule of Mario...the new ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom._

The final scene shows the city calming down from a full day of celebration. Various creatures, toads, goombas, and koopas alike, all join together, happily rebuilding the city into a much more habitable one. One particular group of toads can be seen happily cleaning up the remains of the Lizard King. There was something symbolic about mopping up the mess that was once the source to their misery.

Mario sits in his new throne, with Peach by his side. Luigi and Bowser stand on either side of them. Just then, Mario calls out...

**MARIO: **Hey! Hurry it up I'm 'a hungry!

_A couple of toads walk into the throne room carrying a platter above their heads. They rest it on the table in front of Mario and remove the lid, allowing the aromas to escape. Mario lifts up his silverware in excitement, and the last scene to this epic tale shows Mario digging in on a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs._

_He looks towards the reader and says..._

**MARIO:** Thank 'a you so much 'a for 'a reading my story!

_And the view fades to black. _


End file.
